This invention relates generally to urinary drainage bags and particularly to a method of manufacturing such bags.
Urinary drainage bags adapted for either bedside or portable use must function effectively while protecting the user from spills and infection. In general, such bags have inlet and outlet tubes communicating with an enclosed bag portion. They often include a handle or hanging means, and a retainer for storage of the loose outlet tube when not in use. Such a device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,620, patented Feb. 23, 1971, by J. L. Clark.
Prior methods for making urinary drainage bags have employed a plurality of assembly and sealing operations. For example, at least one of the tubes and the handle are generally separately attached. The sheets of material from which the bags are formed are generally punched with holes for receiving the tubes, and each tube is separately sealed to the bag using a separate mandrel. These prior manufacturing methods are in part due to the structural features employed which do not lend themselves to simplified assembly.